Un consejo de su estimado Gene Kelly
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: La escuela se había terminado y era hora de perseguir sus sueños. Y a Mike eso le causaba una increíble tristeza porque significaba dejar a la persona que más quería atrás.


**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a FOX y compañía, escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A:** Escrito en respuesta al capítulo final de la tercera temporada, ya que me dejó con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

UN CONSEJO DE SU ESTIMADO GENE KELLY

"_And I do believe it's true, that there are roads left in both of our shoes  
__But if this silence takes you, then I hope it takes me too  
__So brown eyes, I hold you near, 'cause you're the only song I want to hear  
__A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere."  
_**_Soul Meets Body, _****Death Cab For Cutie**

Mike mira la pantalla de su celular y el nombre que aparece en el, lo piensa un poco más y decide guardarlo, ya no serviría de nada llamarla. Toma aire, toca el timbre, escucha el suave sonido de una campanilla. Espera.

_Pasaje con destino a Chicago. 4 de Junio. 8:00 AM._

El sonido de un auto acercándose le llega desde la izquierda. Lo reconoce cuando ya se encuentra a un par de metros de la entrada. Es el Chevy de la madre de Tina, quien lo ve al momento de aparcar y le sonríe. Él le devuelve el gesto y se acerca a ella para saludarla más formalmente, ella le tiende algunas bolsas con las compras que había echo y le pide que la acompañe. Mike pregunta por Tina – _"Oh, ella salió con Mercedes, ya sabes… pronto su amiga se marchará a LA y querían pasar este tiempo juntas, pero está por llegar" – _supone que su cara habrá adoptado alguna expresión de decepción porque la mujer agrega rápidamente que no tiene problema con que la espere– _"Puedes acompañarnos a cenar, Mike"_. Intenta negarse pero sin verdaderas esperanzas. La Sra. Cohen nunca lo dejaría marcharse con el estomago vacío.

Un rato más tarde está cortando zanahorias junto a Anna y hablando de sus planes para el futuro. Ella está tan feliz de que haya sido aceptado en una institución tan prestigiosa. Incluso podría decirse que orgullosa.

_Sr. Mike Chang queremos felicitarle por haber sido aceptado en la prestigiosa Academia de Danza Joffrey Ballet. Lo esperamos el primer día de clases…_

- Nada habría sido posible si no fuera por Tina – se limita a responder.

Tina llega una hora más tarde cuando él y los padres de esta están sentados a la mesa y él acaba de terminar su segundo plato de fideos. Se levanta apresuradamente al verla en el dintel de la habitación y pasa a llevar su camisa con uno de sus cubiertos, manchándola levemente con salsa de tomate. Ella lo observa y ríe. Mike se disculpa, algo avergonzado, y acercándose a Tina besa su frente, toma su mano y deja que la chica lo conduzca hacia su habitación al final del pasillo.

- No me dijiste que vendrías hoy, de haberlo sabido te invitaba – Tina le daba la espalda mientras se peinaba un poco y se ponía algo más cómodo. Mike la seguía con la mirada mientras ella buscaba un par de calzas y alguna vieja polera que ponerse, primero en su armario y luego en un montoncito de ropa que tenía sobre la silla de su computador. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente cuando notó que la camisa que había escogido era la que él había olvidado hace un par de meses y que nunca se había preocupado por recuperar. _"¡Mike, apúrate! Tonto, no, por la ventana. ¡Ellos no pueden verte aquí! Y menos así…" _– Mercedes podría haber invitado a Sam.

- No, está bien así, después de todo hace tiempo que no pasas tiempo con ella.

Tina asintió y luego se perdió en el baño. Mike se movió unos pocos centímetros, sentándose más cerca del final de la cama. Vio con claridad el reflejo de la chica que amaba mientras se bajaba el cierre lateral del vestido y lo dejaba caer hasta el suelo. Notó como el sujetador negro y su cabello resaltaban contra su pálida piel, y esta adquiría una coloración embelesadora bajo los cálidos haces de luz. Desapareció de su vista cuando se sentó a ponerse las calzas y apareció nuevamente con la polera de Gambito de los Hombres X ya puesta.

- Pero bueno, al menos pudiste enviarme un mensaje diciendo que vendrías en la tarde – se acercó para enjuagarse la cara. Al levantarse sus miradas se cruzaron y Tina sonrió, sonrojándose. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Mike la viera en ropa interior, y menos sin ella, pero tampoco le incomoda. La verdad es que era agradable – no es correcto espiar a la gente.

El chico se encogió de hombros, una pequeña y suave risa escapó de sus labios.

- Tonto…

Tina apagó la luz del baño y caminó hacia él. Se detuvo cuando la distancia entre ellos era mínima. Mike posó las manos en su cintura y se le quedó mirando por largos segundos, apreciando cuan bellos eran los rasgos de su novia. Se perdió en sus ojos y abrió la boca para susurrarle un te amo, pero Tina no le dio tiempo a hablar. Acariciando su rostro, se agachó un poco para besarlo. A Mike se le encogió el corazón con una puntada de claro malestar. Nunca un beso de Tina le había dolido y menos de esa manera. Era extraño. Agridulce. Cerró con algo más de fuerza los ojos, debía detener las lagrimas que sabía estaban comenzando a acumularse en sus ojos. Le escocían un poco. Y los labios de Tina eran tan increíblemente suaves…

- No es que no me guste verte, pero… ¿por qué has venido tan de repente?

_Tu padre te ha conseguido un apartamento en Chicago a buen precio, pero es necesario que te vayas ahora. O sino se lo darán a otra persona…_

De poco serviría callar ahora. Les quedaban tan pocas horas para disfrutar que Mike simplemente no sabía por donde empezar a explicarse. Tomó aire y vació su mente. Talvez lo mejor sería partir por lo más simple.

- Hoy he terminado de empacar – pudo sentir como Tina cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro y como su cuerpo se ponía algo más tenso de lo normal.

- Pero si pasarás las vacaciones en Lima…

_Si lo tomas podrás tener unos meses para acostumbrarte antes de preocuparte por la renta. Tendrás más tiempo para conseguir trabajo. Amor, hazme caso, es lo mejor…_

- Eso ya no podrá ser… - sobre sus hombros sintió como las manos de su novia se cerraban hasta formar puños, contrayendo sus dedos nerviosamente. Imaginó sus nudillos algo más blancos de lo normal – Yo…

- No entiendo – su voz sonó tan frágil que Mike solo pudo tragar saliva y sacar la poca fuerza que la quedaba para continuar. Sabía que iba a lastimar a Tina, pero nunca podría mentirle y mucho menos irse sin decirle nada. Por eso estaba ahí, por eso la sostenía con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Ella debía notarlo, debía notar que no quería dejarla ir.

- La verdad es que venía a despedirme – se inclinó un poco y apoyó con cuidado su frente en el vientre de Tina, quien comenzó a pasar sus dedos por entre sus cabellos. Podía notar que le temblaban levemente – conseguí un boleto de última hora a Chicago. Me marcho mañana – la caricia se detuvo, al igual que la respiración de Mike.

No habían tenido tiempo para prepararse para este momento. Él ni siquiera le había tomado el peso a la situación hasta que pudo sentir a Tina entre sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que aquello no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello aunque los dos quisieran negarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarían hasta que ya no pudieran soportarlo? Y si así fuera, tampoco importaría porque tendrían que intentar resistir de todas maneras… lo odiaba, odiaba que su sueño lo alejara de ella. Fuese la cantidad de tiempo que fuese.

- Pero… mañana, ¿por qué…?

La voz de Tina sonaba tan triste que Mike sentía que se le partía el corazón. En su cabeza podía ver cada grieta, incluso señalar por donde se abría paso y por donde comenzaba a sangrar. El dolor era tan real que le sorprendía sentir sus latidos en la garganta. Seguía vivo y sufría estándolo.

- Tina… - un torrente de emociones contradictorias libraba una batalla en su ser. Por un lado quería que Tina le pidiera quedarse, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía ni siquiera lo pensaría. Se quedaría, por ella. Pero también sabía que eso no era lo que realmente quería ninguno de los dos. Kilómetros de distancia no deberían significar gran cosa si dos personas se amaban, pero aún así Mike temía.

Temía que su amor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la lejanía. Pero confiaba en Tina y confiaba en él. Confiaba en lo que tenían a ojos cerrados…

Se abrazó lo más firmemente que pudo a la chica que parecía querer desmoronarse en mitad de aquella habitación, pero que no podía hacerlo. Porque ella sabía que si hacía eso arrastraría a Mike con ella y no podía permitírselo. Tina no se tragó la tristeza, pero la mantuvo lo suficientemente latente como para arreglar el desordenado cabello de Mike con cuidado, susurrarle que aunque las cosas serían diferentes solo lo serían en el exterior y que se desahogara por los dos.

Normalmente él no era de las personas que llorara con facilidad. Cuando pequeño su padre le había dicho que un hombre no podía llorar, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que eso no era nada más que otra defensa contra los golpes que daba la vida. Sentado en su habitación había escuchado a su padre llorar en los brazos de su madre por la vergüenza y decepción que sentía del hijo que había criado para ser médico, pero que había terminado siendo un apasionado de la danza. Y hace casi una semana lo había visto llorar de orgullo al verlo recibir su diploma de graduado y saber que estaba destinado a una de las mejores academias de baile del país. Ahora, Mike podía sentirlas, cayendo cálidas por sus mejillas, con tanta facilidad que se preguntaba si sería capaz de detenerlas alguna vez. Quería ser fuerte, pero no podía. Se sentía como un niño estúpido y caprichoso.

- No quiero dejarte ir…

Tina se separó un poco de él, aprovechando ese instante para arrodillarse y que sus rostros quedaran casi a la misma altura. Mike abrió los ojos, ya agotados pero inútiles ante las lágrimas que seguían surcando su rostro, inclementes; Tina le devolvía una mirada casi tan triste como la vez en que él le comentó que no pensaba seguir su sueño de bailar profesionalmente. Y tal como aquella vez, Mike sabía que a Tina le dolía verlo así y que por eso le daría aquel pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba. No le sonreiría, no le diría que todo estará bien porque nadie está seguro del futuro, los dos lo saben… pero acariciaría su rostro, besaría sus lágrimas y sus labios, y luego le diría, con voz segura, como toda una mujer-

- Debes ir, amor.

Y a Mike le dolería el corazón de tanto que la amaba.

- Lo sé, pero aún así… no quiero dejarte ir, Tina.

Un segundo beso algo más dulce que el anterior, pero no menos doloroso.

- Ya veremos qué hacer, somos listos – de forma fugaz, Mike pudo visualizar nítidamente la medalla que había recibido junto a Tina, Artie y Brittany aquel año en que habían ganado el decatlón escolar – y nos queremos lo suficiente como para hacer que esto funcione.

No dijeron mucho más, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Tina programó su alarma para que sonara lo suficientemente temprano para que pudieran tomar el autobús e ir a casa de Mike por su equipaje. Luego Mike se sacó su camisa y la sudadera, y se recostó junto a Tina, abrazándola por la cintura para mantenerla lo más cerca posible.

Por una hora estuvo concentrado en memorizar la mayor cantidad de detalles de la chica a su lado. No quería olvidar absolutamente nada, quería llevarse consigo un recuerdo tan nítido que pudiera combatir de forma triunfal la soledad que sabía sentiría en Chicago. Se durmió intentando descifrar los componentes que hacían único el aroma de Tina Cohen-Chang.

_Shampoo de limón, algo de menta, colonia de manzanas y el ingrediente secreto X…_

Tina regresa a su casa a eso de las 10:00 AM del día siguiente. Sus padres ya se han marchado al trabajo y su casa le parece extraña, como cambiada, aunque realmente lo único que ha cambiado de sitio son las tazas en las que sus padres tomaron café y el hervidor que han olvidado sobre la mesa.

A esta hora Mike ya debe estar a mitad de camino. Más lejos de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Fue su camisa olvidada lo que primero ve al entrar en su habitación. Azul, diseño cuadrille, una talla mayor que la adecuada y con una pequeña mancha seca de salsa en un costado. La levanta y da media vuelta para ir a depositarla en la cesta de la ropa sucia, pero entonces se detiene. Se la acerca al rostro y el aroma característico de Mike la envuelve de forma inclemente. Se queda en pie en mitad de su habitación por un largo rato. Recordando.

No se da cuenta como termina recostada en su cama, abrazada a la camisa de su novio y dejando que las lagrimas fluyan en silencio. Ni un sollozo, ni un suspiro. Solo las lagrimas que había aguantado por tantas horas mojando su almohada.

Unas horas más tarde el sonido de una antigua canción punk la despierta y como siempre piensa que ya es hora de cambiar el tono, aunque sabe que esta vez tampoco lo hará. Con cuidado se da vuelta y coge su celular desde el velador. Una llamada. Ve quien es y por un momento quiere colgar, talvez porque si escucha aquella voz en ese instante la lagrimas volverán y ya estaba más que agotada. Pero mientras piensa todo eso su índice se mueve autómata y acepta la llamada entrante.

La voz de Mike es un susurro.

- ¿Cómo está el cielo por allá? – Tina se gira nuevamente para observar por la ventana el cielo. Ya es de noche y no lo distingue con claridad, pero las estrellas no se ven.

- Nublado – se limita a decir. Quiere decir más, pero no le salen las palabras.

- Por acá igual... al menos el cambio no ha sido total.

Hablan por un rato de cosas triviales. Mike le cuenta del viaje, de cómo fue llegar a una ciudad mucho más grande que Lima. Ríe un poco y Tina nota su risa más apagada de lo normal, pero no se lo comenta. Mike sigue hablándole sobre los problemas que tuvo para encontrar la calle donde se encuentra su apartamento y que aún no se atreve a desempacar más que la ropa para mañana y sus útiles de aseo. Le confiesa que el departamento se le hace pequeño en comparación a su antigua casa y que no se atrevió a cocinar así que preguntó a su vecino si podía ayudarlo a encargar pizza – _"Comida china no, no sabría igual…" _– y Tina jura que puede sentir en su lengua el sabor de la exquisita cocina de la Sra. Chang.

Lentamente los temas se van acabando y los dos se quedan en silencio, esperando que el otro diga algo más y así poder olvidar por otro par de segundos que la distancia que los separa ya no es tan fácil de franquear como antes. Que ya no están al alcance de una caminata de cuarenta y cinco minutos o un viaje en auto de diez.

Tratar de recordar que no es el fin del mundo aunque se sienta como que lo es.

No sabe cuantos minutos han pasado, pero Tina aun puede sentir la respiración calma de Mike al otro lado del auricular. No se atreve a despedirse y sabe que Mike esta pensando más o menos lo mismo. Suspira y la respiración al otro lado del teléfono se detiene por unos instantes, expectante.

Ellos no son así, su relación nunca ha estado rodeada de mucho drama. A los dos les gusta bailar por la vida y cuando los obstáculos aparecen prefieren seguir el consejo de Gene Kelly y cantar bajo la lluvia.

_¿Entonces por qué se están comportando como dos amantes trágicos?_

Tina sabe que seguir sintiéndose así no le hará ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Por eso decide que romper el incómodo silencio que se ha instalado entre ellos es lo mejor.

- Espero que no olvides invitarme cuando sea tu primera presentación en la academia – Tina sonríe un poco y puede jurar que en Chicago Mike hace lo mismo. Para confirmarlo escucha como una risa aliviada escapa de los labios del chico.

- Claro, a ti y a tus padres, y a los míos y a quien quiera venir.

A ninguno le gusta aventurar cosas, prefieren vivir el presente a pensar en el futuro. Pero por ahora es lindo sentir que por un tiempo todo irá bien. Después de todo, el amor puede medirse de muchas maneras pero nunca en kilómetros.

FIN


End file.
